Waiting for the Moon
by faychan1
Summary: I'M BAAAAAACK! NEW CHAPTER UPDATE! A Pan and Trunks get together, just a little bit different than you're used too. Bits of citrus here and there, lemon will follow later. Please read and review!
1. CH 1

I do not own Dragon Ball Z.blah blah blah.I'm just borrowing the characters.  
  
This story takes place when Pan is 21 and has just finished her junior year at the local college where Gohan teaches. She is back at home for her summer break and has been working at a dojo as an instructor since school let out. Trunk's is 33 and Co-President of Capsule Corp. (Bulma isn't retired yet, but is getting ready to turn the company over to Trunks so she can go back to inventing). Anyway as you've guessed by now this is a P/T get together story, just a bit different than what your used too. Enjoy and let me know what you think.  
  
Waiting for the Moon Chapter 1  
  
She stopped as she felt for his ki, checking to make sure she was heading in the right direction. He was there, his ki signal strong as ever. As she floated silently she let the discoveries of the last few months come back to her.  
  
The need had started about four full moons ago (this is her fourth full moon) during her spring break; in fact the first had sent her to SS1. At that point she had been unsure of what was happening to her, until Vegeta had told her. According to the full-blooded Saiyan, she was going into heat. She had laughed at him and told him that it was impossible since she had been having her period since she was 15. Amazingly, Vegeta had kept his temper and gave her a more detailed explanation. Her saiyan instincts were telling her mind and body to find a mate. But that wasn't the only part of it. Vegeta also told her that on Vegeta-sie she was at the beginning of her peak breeding years. Meaning that her body also wanted her to become pregnant. Needless to say this bit of information had sent her father into an uproar. His little girl (yes, her father still thought of her as his little girl thought Pan as a small smile played across her face) was too young to find a mate, let alone go through the actions to become pregnant! Up until that point she had been okay with the whole mating thing, but getting pregnant! She wasn't ready to carry, have, and raise a baby! Vegeta had seen the shock and disbelief on her face and had explained to her that if she didn't mate soon her urges and power would become uncontrollable and then she would be dangerous, to everyone. He continued to say that if she took a mate and they bonded, then they could try and control the possibility of a pregnancy. Or she could see if Bulma could come up with a form of birth control strong enough for a saiyan. As he rose to leave, Vegeta had told her to let him know what she decided to do. She had looked at him questioningly and in his normal impatient voice told her that if she decided to wait that he, Goku, and her father would take her into hiding with them during the full moon. He continued as if knowing what she would ask next. No, she wouldn't go after them since they were already mated males. Silently, she had nodded and told him that she would be over the next day to talk to Bulma.  
  
The next few months had been torture; her urges had slowly been driving her insane. Bulma had jumped at the idea of developing a form of birth control for her. After numerous prototypes, failures, and blood samples later Bulma had finally come up with a serum that would prevent her from becoming pregnant a week before her second heat. Bulma explained that the serum worked along the same principals as the human form of birth control known as "the pill", but the levels of hormones and drugs had been increased dramatically. Other drugs had been added as well because of her saiyan blood. Bulma told her that she wanted her to wait until she had two injections before she went after a mate, to insure that her body was completely under the drug's effects. Three days after the second full moon Bulma gave her first injection. (During the full moon is when a saiyan is the most fertile and several days after if she isn't pregnant a female will have her "period". For all of you out there who have taken sex-education then you know that a menstrual cycle starts with the beginning of a period.) Her body's reaction to the drugs had been horrible. The first two days after the injection had been so bad that Bulma had put her on round the clock observations in the Med-Ward at Capsule Corp., as well as IV fluids, and drugs to sleep. The drugs had left her too weak to move and extremely sensitive to light and touch. She hadn't been able to keep anything down. Her parents had been extremely worried, but Bulma had told them that she had expected something along those lines to happen. Her body had been fighting the components of the injection, but after a few days it would come to accept the drugs. True to Bulma's prediction by the fourth day she had been able to sit-up and get off the pain-meds. She had asked Bulma if she could expect that reaction every time she had the injection; which to her relief Bulma had answered no to. She could still expect to be sick for at least a day or two after each shot, but nothing like the first time. Within a week she had been back to her old self and at the next full moon had nearly knocked out her father when she had gone into hiding with them. The second injection had gone much better than the first and had only left her feeling like she had a 48-hour flu bug.  
  
Sometime between her second and third heat she had chosen Trunks, her lifetime friend and secret crush, to be her mate. She realized this herself during the third full moon, as she had been lying exhausted in her tent after sparring with Vegeta, her grandpa (Goku), and her father all night. She had found herself thinking about him in ways she had only dreamed about before. She had been glad that she was alone and didn't have to try and explain why she was blushing so badly to her father let alone Vegeta.  
  
The past month had been extremely difficult; all she could do was think about Trunks and how he would be hers. At the thought of her soon-to-be mate she gave a low, feral growl and started off again.  
  
The campsite of the mated saiyan men.  
  
"So, she couldn't take it anymore son?" Goku asked his eldest son.  
  
"No, the urges were driving her mad." Gohan replied softly. The idea of his little girl taking a mate had been killing him, but he knew it was only natural and that neither he nor Videl could stop her.  
  
"You know she's chosen my brat as her mate." Said Vegeta breaking Gohan's inner thoughts with his statement.  
  
"I had an idea that she would go after him, but I swear if he hurts her.I have no reservations about going after him Vegeta." Gohan growled back as his ki flared around him.  
  
"You don't need to worry you baka, I'd worry more about what Pan's going to do to him!" laughed Vegeta.  
  
In a flash of golden light Gohan turned SS2 and attacked the prince. Goku shook his head, as the two saiyans proceeded to beat each other, and thought to himself "This is going to be a loooong night."  
  
Somewhere in the deep forest, far away from anything.  
  
Trunks sat next to the fire that he had built earlier that night lost in thought. Normally he and Goten would go off to the wastelands during the full moon and beat the snot out of each other and the land. But this time something had kept him there in the forest that still covered the valley and mountains next to his home.  
  
"Home." he whispered aloud to himself. Standing up he began to pace in front of his tent, fighting the urge to take off and go find his father, Goku, and Gohan and battle himself into exhaustion. The last month and a half he had felt increasingly restless. He had begun to spend long hours flying to secluded areas and mediating; in fact he had even bought 100 acres of land and started construction on a house of his own. Why? He really didn't know why, just that some little voice in his head had told him too. So many things were changing, maybe that was why. His mother was getting ready to retire and hand the reigns of Capsule Corp. over to him. "Or maybe its these feelings your hiding from a certain someone?" called the voice in his head.  
  
"What!? I can't do anything about it; hopefully she'll realize it herself and do something about it. I don't even want to think about what her father would do to me if he knew how I felt about her!" he blurted out.  
  
"You know you want her for your own, you know you love her why can't you just be the Saiyan that you are and take her? You can't just say that all your feeling is physical; the way her eyes light up when she laughs or how about the way she sticks her tongue out the corner of her mouth and plays with her hair when your playing chess together, huh? She's the only girl you can have a real conversation with and you don't have to worry about her being after your money, since you've know her since she was still in her mother's womb."  
  
"Okay, I get the point. But it has to happen when I say it can.geez I've really got to stop talking to myself." Trunks muttered. "I can see it now, President of Capsule Corp. sent to loony bin, Mom would love that."  
  
Turning back to his fire he added another piece of wood and settled back down to meditate. "Pan, what am I going to do?" he whispered to the wind.  
  
Searching the horizon for any signs of Trunks, she allowed herself to hover and focus on his ki signal. He was there just past the first outcroppings of the mountains that towered over the valley that her family called home. Lowering her ki to the minimum level that was required for flying she descended to just above the treetops.  
  
Stopping short of the small clearing that his campsite was set up in she dropped to the ground and dropped her ki level completely to avoid detection. Finding a large boulder that the glaciers had dumped in the valley long ago she hide along it, observing her prey. He was sitting before a small fire lost deep in thought every once in awhile muttering something to himself. A smirk crossed her face as she thought of Bulma's reaction to her son being delusional. Glancing quickly at the bright orb that illuminated the sky, she allowed herself to give over to the heritage that would change her life forever.  
  
Lost in his thoughts Trunks did not sense her approach or the sudden lose of the ki signal that had been there. Occasionally he would make a soft comment to himself about his thoughts. His fire had all but died down to embers when he noticed it, cursing his lack of awareness he stood to go gather some more fire wood; only to find himself flat on his back with a bundle of crackling ki mass sitting on his stomach.  
  
Stunned he managed to identify his attacker, "Pan?" he choked out.  
  
"You know Trunks, you really shouldn't talk to yourself like that. People might begin to think that you're crazy." She replied. Trunks could only stare dumbly at her; he hadn't seen her in a few months, business had kept him out of the country constantly. Her power level had increased at least three times and he could sense that she was still holding back. Her eyes were what held him there though, instead of the normal black, red and gold flecks were visible and they sparking with a fire that he had never seen before.  
  
"Pan, can you." a hand clamped over his mouth. "Shut up." Was the reply. He managed to rip her hand away for a moment. "What's your problem." this time a swift right hook slammed into his jaw. "I told you to shut up." She growled back. Trying to keep control of his angry, Trunks tried to escape the position she held him in. His attempts were futile as Pan continued to pin him there. He didn't want to power up and hurt her, but his saiyan side was taking over regardless of what he wanted to do. The combination of frustrations he felt over the situation he was in, as well as, the fact that her lithe body was pressed up against his didn't help any.  
  
"Come on Trunks, if you don't want me here do something about it." She taunted him. Feeling his control slip Trunks powered up, only to find himself starring back into the eyes of the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Pan had ascended to super saiyan and he hadn't even known. Suddenly she moved grabbing a handful of hair and yanked his head back. Leaning over him she whispered in his ear. "Look at the moon, pretty boy its been waiting for you all night."  
  
Shocked at her quick and unsuspected move all he could do was stare dumbly at the glowing orb of light. A growl began to emerge from him as the effects of the moon began to overwhelm him. Something within him snapped as he realized that this was what he had been waiting for. Wrenching his arms from her grasp he pinned her to himself, enjoying the feel of her struggling against him. Taking the moment while she was still off guard he rolled over, pinning her beneath his body.  
  
"No, you look at the moon." He growled as he used the same tactic that she had. Grabbing a handful of hair he twisted it pulling her head back, exposing her neck to him. Lowering his head he grazed his teeth over the hollow of her throat earning a low guttural moan from her. He heard the ki blast before he saw it or felt it but managed to put up a small shield against it. Using the momentum of the blast he pushed away from her and landed a few 100 yards away coming up in a stance that bore years of practice and unconscious thought. He smirked as he saw her coming at him, ablaze in the ki characteristics of SS1. Powering up himself, a primal scream of the hunt escaped him as charged to meet her.  
  
(This is were the fight scene would occur but I suck at writing them, so please use your imagination. Important details of the battle will be revealed in upcoming chapters. Thanks!)  
  
She watched as he fell to the ground and lay still. She quickly felt out his ki, it was weak, but he was out cold. She smiled softly as she thought to herself "I did it, I won." as the pain and exhaustion hit her. She felt herself falling back to earth as the last of her strength left her. The darkness engulfed her as she hit the ground.  
  
End Chapter 1 Chapter 2 coming soon! 


	2. CH 2

I do not own Dragon Ball Z.blah blah blah.I'm just borrowing the characters.  
  
Waiting for the Moon Chapter 2  
  
The darkness was so warm and safe, but the voice kept calling to her.  
  
"Pan? Pan, come on open your eyes. I need you to wake up."  
  
She struggled to open her eyes just to make the voice go away, so she could sleep again. Finally, she managed to open her eyes and took in a deep breath to tell the voice to go away, but the only thing that escaped was a silent scream of unbelievable pain. The darkness threatened to grab hold of her again, but the voice pulled her back.  
  
"Relax, Pan. If you relax the pain will ease up."  
  
She took a few shallow breaths, anything else felt as if she was being stabbed all over her chest. Slowly, she relaxed as the pain subsided some. She opened her eyes again only to be pierced by a pair of blue eyes she could have lost herself in. She opened her mouth to question him, but no sound came out. She watched as he took a piece of cloth and dipped it into a cup of something. He touched it to her lips, wetting them; she opened her mouth as he gently squeezed cold, sweet water into her parched mouth and throat.  
  
"Better?" he asked softly as his eyes searched hers for any clues to the answer of his question.  
  
"Trunks?" she finally managed in a scratchy whisper. "What happened?"  
  
He pushed himself back from her and stood, making her realize that he had been sitting next to her.  
  
"I'll answer your question in a minute. I need to get some pain-meds in you, I didn't want to give you any while you were out." he replied as he left her line of sight.  
  
Taking the opportunity to look around while he was gone, she recognized the room, actually space, she was in as the inside of Trunk's tent. Feeling around with her hand she determined that she was laying on his bed mat (futon?). She brushed the spot where he had been sitting; it was still warm, making her smile softly as she realized that her mate was taking care of her. Her mate, she thought to herself as she tried to push herself up some, but stopped as the pain returned and a lavender colored head came through the tent door.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" Trunks asked knowing that she wouldn't get far with her injuries.  
  
"Trying to get comfortable, your bed is too hard!" she shot back.  
  
"Hmmm, whatever you say. I happen to know for a fact that the bed is very comfortable. Or maybe it's just the pain saying that."  
  
She was quiet since what he said was the truth. Sensing that she was hurting worse than she let on he put the cup he was carrying down and kneeled next to her. She held her breath as he slid his arm under her neck and whispered to her "I'll help you, okay? If you move suddenly the pain will come back and you could possibly hurt yourself worse. I won't lie even me moving you now is going to hurt, so I need you to be strong. Can you do that?" She gave him a small nod. "Okay on the count of three.one, two, three."  
  
She gasped at the pain wrapped around her chest as he moved her up to a more upright position.  
  
"That's my brave girl." he responded as he brushed a few stray pieces of hair from her face. He placed a light kiss on her forehead, watching her reaction. Much to his relief she closed her eyes and seemed to relax a bit more. She opened her eyes again looking at him questioningly.  
  
"Oh, your meds." he stuttered as a small blush crept across his cheeks when he realized he had been caught staring at her. " Well, since swallowing a pill is out of the question I had to mash up it up and mix it with some water. It's not the greatest tasting stuff, but it will make you feel better."  
  
She waited for him to tip the glass to her mouth while looking over his face. He looked tired as if he hadn't slept last night. As she went to ask him if he had slept he brought the glass to her mouth. She choked down the bitter mixture, all the while glaring at Trunks as he laughed at her expression.  
  
"The pain should ease up in a little while." he finally managed.  
  
"Good, now are you going to answer my question as to what happened, now? Or am I going to have to try and get up and beat it out of you?" she joked quietly.  
  
"No, I'll tell you now." he grinned as he settled himself down next to her. " Most of last night was a blur once you showed up here but, the last thing I remember was that I had slammed you into the rock cliff with my ki blast. You faked passing out so I would come over and check to make sure you were ok, well when I did you caught me completely off-guard. And you went ssj2 when you came at me. By, that point I was pretty badly beaten and I remember you hitting me one last time and then everything going black. When I came to it was close to dawn and I could see you crumpled in a ball on the ground with blood pooling around your mouth. Some how I managed to make it over to you; I turned you over and checked you for any head injuries but I didn't find any. Then I remembered slamming you. You had put up a weak ki shield to make it seem like you were tired and that I could win, so I but everything I had into the blast. Anyway, the impact of the hit and the stone cliff caused all but a few of your ribs to break, actually it shattered you lower ribs too I think. So, the blood was coming from you lungs being bruised and such, so I cleaned you up and bound your ribs and brought you in here."  
  
She quickly realized that she didn't have shirt on like she thought but instead was covered by the bandages Trunks had used to bind her ribs. "What about the sensu bean I had?" she queried as a blush appeared on her face.  
  
"I found it when I cleaning you up. I split it in half; I had some deep lacerations that wouldn't stop bleeding and a few fractured bones courtesy of SS2 Pan. I gave you the other half, but I think your lower ribs were mended more or less since they were shattered."  
  
"Oh.so what happens now?" she asked softly, but her stomach answered that question for them with a loud growl. Causing both of them to smile at each other.  
  
"I think I'm going to make some lunch for us, but I want you to sleep while I make it. We can talk more later, besides we have the rest of our lives to talk to each other." He replied, answering the hidden question.  
  
He leaned over her again pulling the sheet up around her better, making sure she was comfortable. He stopped to look into her eyes again as if needing permission to do what they both wanted. He leaned in slowly and brushed his lips against hers in a soft kiss, deepening it for a few seconds, then ending it before it went any further. Caressing her cheek he whispered "Sleep well, my princess." as she closed her eyes.  
  
Trunks watched as her breathing evened out into a slow, shallow rhythm. He could still feel her lips brushing against his from when he had kissed her a few minutes ago. It amazed him that she had thought he wouldn't be her mate since she was injured so badly. The look of relief that had swept over her face when he had said they had the rest of their lives to talk had been heart wrenching. He decided that later he would tell her how he felt about her and that he had, and still was, in love with her. Because of the age difference and Gohan he had had to wait for her to come to him. Hopefully, she wouldn't think that he had pulled himself in the fight. He hadn't. She really had beaten him; the combination of the full moon and her saiyan heritage had been more than he bargained for. His train of thought was interrupted when Pan gave a soft moan that was laced with pain. "I better get you something to eat so I can get you back to the regen tank." he whispered to himself as he stood.  
  
The pain was back, but it was different than before. It was deeper somehow and on a different level. She tried to call out to him, but he wouldn't come back to her. "I need you Trunks, help me please!" she cried out. She had to go after him, she struggled to sit-up. But the real pain cut through her subconscious this time, jolting her awake as Trunks came rushing back inside the tent.  
  
"Trunks!?" she rasped as she tried to get air to her lungs. She couldn't breath; it was like an iron claw gripping her chest. "I can't.you weren't there." she trailed off as the tears welled up in her eyes. She had to get up, had to make him see that she wasn't weak. But her arms wouldn't move, as if she was being held down. She managed to clear her head and instantly knew that Trunks was sitting astride her holding her down. She let her head fall back to the pillow and stopped struggling. Looking up at him she saw him relax and release the hold he had on her wrists.  
  
He spoke first breaking the silence. "Are you all here now? he inquired. She nodded her head as another tear ran down her face. He brushed it away carefully. "Do you feel up to eating some broth? Again she nodded. "I'll be right back." as he moved off of her.  
  
He reappeared in a few minutes with a bowl of broth in hand and what looked like a roll of bandages. "Kami, she looks worse now than she did earlier." Trunks thought to himself. Her face had turned almost as white has it had been when he had first found her and the brightness in her eyes was the unmistakable sign of a fever. He set the broth down and slid his arm under her as he had done earlier all the while never breaking eye contact with her. "One, two, three." he said to her. But this time there was no gasp of pain, instead it overwhelmed her body and radiated off her. It was so strong that even Trunks could feel it. 'Shittma, she's getting worse!" as he cursed himself in his mind.  
  
"Pan?" She opened her eyes to look at him at the sound of her name. "I need you to eat some of this, ok? Then we're both going to take a rest; after that I'm taking you back so you can get in the regen tank." He brought the bowl of broth to her side and lifted a spoon to her. She obediently opened her mouth as he tipped the broth in. She swallowed and opened her mouth again. After about 12 spoonfuls she shook her head at him, telling him she didn't want anymore. With a sigh, he drank the rest of the broth himself and reached for the roll of bandages he had brought in with him. She watched as he pulled down the sheet that had been covering her. He moved astride her again and leaned forward, he slid his arms under her armpits and wrapped them around her shoulders.  
  
"What are you doing?" she whispered. He looked into her eyes, a bit relieved that she had finally spoken to him again. "Your ribs need to be rebound, that little episode earlier loosed the bandage up." he explained. "Is it okay if I do that?"  
  
"Yes." Came the response softly followed by tentative kiss on the chin from her. With that Trunks quickly pulled her up, not wanting to do it slowly and cause her more pain. He waited for her to gather her strength and lean back on her own; when she did he started to unravel the length of bandage around her torso and chest. When he was a quarter of the way done unraveling the bandage a livid bruise began to show up on her upper torso. "Damn." he muttered, the bruise was sure to cover her entire chest and back, and it was a sign of internal bleeding and bruising. He had to get her home, but she was too weak right now. "After we both rest." he sighed. He was exhausted he had stayed up all night watching her, making sure she was ok and he still wasn't fully recovered from the fight. With that he continued his task at hand.  
  
As he unwound the bandage she closed her eyes, soaking in the feeling of his hands touching her so softly. When he stopped and cursed she opened her eyes to see what was wrong. She followed his gaze and looked down at her now bare stomach only to see a horribly bruised area. All she could do was stare at the bruise that covered her entire stomach and chest area. He had kept unraveling while she stared, he paused again and she looked up at him. He was at her chest; he had stopped so as not to scare her when she found herself half-naked. A blush crept across both their faces; she nodded for him to continue. She watched as her chest appeared, purple and blue. "Oh kami, I look awful. What does Trunks think? " she thought to herself.  
  
"It's alright, Pan. Your still beautiful, you've always been beautiful. The bruise will fade in time." He said aloud as if reading her thoughts. He cupped her chin and placed a slow, sweet kiss on her lips. She couldn't help but respond to him. She kissed back, breaking away only to gasp for a shallow breathe. Seeing that she need to breath he ran a line of soft, fleeting kisses down her jaw and her throat. He paused on the spot where he would eventually mark her as his, earning a low growl from her. Pleased at her response he moved down further and kissed the top of each breast. She gasped, bringing him back. He pulled back from her, knowing if he didn't stop now he would hurt her.  
  
"Why did you stop? Did I do something wrong?" she asked in small voice when he pulled away from her.  
  
"No.no don't think that. I don't want to hurt you. If I hadn't stopped now there was no way I would have been able to stop later." Trunks answered his eyes never leaving hers. She remained quiet, seeming to be lost in thought at what he had said. He picked up the new roll of bandages and began to bind her ribs again. The only sound that could be heard was the occasional groan that escaped Pan when he touched a sensitive area.  
  
When he had finished, he gathered the bowl and used bandage and placed them on the floor. He stood to close the zipper to the tent door and open the air vent on the wall of the tent. With that done he pulled off his shirt and slid in next to a now exhausted Pan. He supported her upper body again letting her relax. He asked her with his eyes if she wanted to sleep with him, she gave a small nod in reply. Using his ki he levitated enough so that he could turn her over so she could sleep on his chest. Finally he lay back down, pulling her up so that her body rested on his. He allowed himself to relax when he felt her relax against him and her hands began to slowly explore his chest. Finally, she lay still and her breathing evened out. "My mate." He thought to himself as he ran his hand through her loose hair and down her back, stopping just above the scar of where her tail had once been. With a soft sigh of contentment he too drift off.  
  
She had almost lost it when he pulled off his shirt and got into the bed with her. She had wondered where he was going to sleep when he had said they were both going to rest. But she wasn't about to complain about it. The fact that he had asked her before he did anything else had been amazing; any other breathing male would have just gotten in bed without asking. But then again Trunks wasn't your average male either, she thought. She had tensed when he had levitated to turn her over and had lain back down again, but she found herself relaxing when he had pulled her up on to his chest. Just laying against him was enough for right now, her hands gently explored his muscular chest finally coming to rest with her right arm over his left shoulder, her left arm tucked underneath his right arm, and her head resting against his chest. She could feel and hear his heart beating in a strong steady rhythm that relaxed her even more and lulled her to sleep. A soft smile played across her face as she finally drifted off.  
  
End Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Coming Soon!!! 


	3. CH 3

I do not own Dragon Ball Z.blah blah blah.I'm just borrowing the characters.  
  
Waiting for the Moon Chapter 3  
  
Something was wrong, she couldn't breathe. Her eyes flew open as she struggled to draw a breath. Already, she could feel the world starting to slip away.  
  
"Trunks!" she screamed in her mind. She tried to yell his name but only succeeded in causing a wave of pain to overtake her. "No, I have to wake him up or else I'm going to die." Pan cried in her mind. It was getting harder to think now as the lack of oxygen to her brain took effect. In a last ditch effort she began to hit him with her fists over and over hoping that the he would wake. "Trunks." was her last thought as she sank into the darkness.  
  
"Hmm, what is it?" mumbled Trunks as he started to wake. Something or someone had been calling to him in his sleep. It had felt like something had been trying to hit him too. He stretched, working the kinks out of his back and settled back down, smiling at the sleeping form lying on him. He reached out and brushed her hair away from her face so he could see her. As he did his fingers slipped across her face and his chest. Surprised he pulled his hand away to look, only to find it covered in blood.  
  
"Pan!" he choked out as he struggled to sit up. She fell off him like an old rag doll and slumped to the side of the bed.  
  
"Oh, Kami!" Trunks groaned when he saw all the blood that covered her and himself. It was like finding her all over again. Quickly he felt out her ki, it was barely detectable; he realized then that she wasn't breathing. "No!" he howled as he began to power up. He wouldn't let her die, they had just found each other. The emotions and rage he felt exploded around him in a blaze of bluish white ki flame. Trusting his instincts he picked up his dead mate cradling her softly to his chest. Gently he lifted her head and pressed his lips to her blood stained ones and forced the surge of power within him into her lifeless body. Slowly he felt his energy drain away as the ki flame enveloped them both. Her eyes shot open as she cried out his name and fell limp against him again. Shocked at what had just taken place Trunks dropped out of whatever form he had taken and quickly checked for a pulse. She had a weak one, but one to say the least. He scooped her up again and took off for Capsule Corp.  
  
"Pan!" cried out Gohan as he felt his daughter's ki disappear. He hadn't been keeping an eye on her ki since the fight had been over and she had won. He didn't want to sense what was going to happen between her and Trunks, but when her ki disappeared completely.  
  
"Damn, what is that?" cursed Vegita as they all felt the explosion of power. They all stood in silence as they felt the power grow and then disappear as Pan's ki reappeared.  
  
"Something's happened, we have to go help them!" Gohan all but yelled as they felt Trunk's ki heading for Capsule Corp.  
  
"We can't son, the moon is already rising and we can't put all those people in danger by going back. Besides Trunks will take care of her, he is her mate." Goku stated softly.  
  
"He's right for once." Vegita muttered after several tense minutes. "We'll leave at first light, there's nothing we can do now."  
  
"Pan." whispered Gohan as he turned away from the direction of Capsule Corp.  
  
"Hang on Pan, please don't leave me again." Trunks pleaded softly to her. She was breathing again, but very irregularly and blood was still oozing from her mouth. Just then the dome of Capsule Corp. appeared on the horizon and he pushed himself harder. He landed with a thud and took off running for the lab where he knew his mother would be. As he reached the door he shifted Pan's body and aimed a small blast at the door, blowing it off the hinges. Bulma stood silently ready to tear into whichever saiyan it was who had just blasted her door down. But before she could utter a word her son covered in blood came rushing at her with a semi-conscious and very bloody Pan in his arms.  
  
"Trunks, what happened." she began, but was cut off by him.  
  
"Kaasan, the regen tank is it up and running?" he demanded.  
  
"Yes, but what happened to her, what's wrong? I made a few modifications to the tanks that could help her." Bulma answered as Trunks turned back to face her (When he had heard the word 'yes' he had turned to go to the regen tank room.).  
  
"In our fight yesterday I basically broke ever bone in her ribcage and caused some internal damage. I couldn't move her with my injuries and she was too unstable to move. So, I took care of her and we fell asleep and when I woke up she was unconscious and had blood running from her mouth. I did some kind of ki technique and brought her back, but she's still in bad shape." He rushed out.  
  
"Alright then, lets go I've developed something that can possibly help her." Bulma said as she brushed the hair from her son's troubled face.  
  
She had already been in the tank for 8 hours and the tube was still carrying fluid tinged with red from her lungs. He watched as the bubbles gently moved her arms and legs, and swirled her hair around her. Seeing all the tubes and wires attached to her unnerved him. He and Bulma had rushed her to the tank room, where Bulma had had the tanks ready for when the men came home from their moon driven battles. Wordlessly they had stripped Pan of her bloody cloths and bandages and attached all the usual monitor tubes and wires. Bulma had developed a new type of ventilator that helped heal the lungs from the inside with the same type of healing fluid that was in the tank, but with an oxygen additive to it that enabled the person to continue breathing. When they had first started the machine the fluid was coming back bright red. His mother had run some tests with the other machines and had told him that she was hurt critically but was stabilizing now that she was in the tank. She had even convinced him to get into the other tank, but he had only gone in for an hour. He hadn't left her side since then.  
  
"Shitma." He cursed softly as he felt Gohan, Goku, and his father heading towards Capsule Corp.  
  
"Dende, do you really have something against me?" he questioned the air knowing that Dende could damn well hear him. He quickly checked the machines and turned back to his mate.  
  
"Thank kami that Kaasan put those new tank cloth suits on you. I wouldn't want Gohan to kill me because his daughter is naked in front of me." He thought to himself and to Pan. Just then he felt all three-saiyan men touch down outside and Bulma going outside to tell Gohan what to expect. Several minutes later they all came into the room. Trunks stood but didn't leave the side of the tank. Gohan silently walked over to the tank and watched as his only child floated quietly in the healing fluid. He finally turned to Trunks and asked in a low tone what had happened. Relieved that Gohan wasn't going to kill him, yet, he let go off the breath he hadn't known he was holding and told the story of what had happened, leaving out the part about them kissing. Bulma spoke up finally after Trunks had finished saying that Pan's condition was improving ever hour, but that she would still need to be in the tank for at least another day just to make sure. She told Gohan he was more than welcome to stay, but he refused the invitation saying he needed to get home to Videl to let her know what was going on. As he turned to leave he said that they would be by later in the day though to check on her and with that he turned and left.  
  
Letting out a huge sigh after Gohan had left the room, Trunks turned back to the tank only to be intercepted by his father.  
  
"I don't see any bond marks on you boy. She did beat you, we sensed your ki go out and then hers.she won and by her right you are her mate! You can not reject her." Vegeta all but shouted at his son.  
  
"Tousan! I know that I am hers', but I wasn't about to mate her in the condition she was in! And I have not rejected her; in fact I've been in love with her for a while now.I just couldn't do anything about it because of Gohan and the age thing. I just had to wait and hope that she would realize it herself and pick me." Trunks shot back defensively.  
  
"Does she know that Trunks?" questioned his mother softly.  
  
"No, not yet at least. I will tell her though." He replied back.  
  
"Alright, Trunks as long as your happy that's all that matters."  
  
"I will be." he stated quietly turning his back to his parents and sinking back into the chair that he had pulled up next to the tank Pan rested in. His mother grabbed his father by the arm, leading him out of the room seeing that her son needed time to think.  
  
"She'll be alright, Trunks." Goku offered as he put his hand on the shoulder of the boy who he had watched grow from a child to a man in a silent offer of comfort and understanding.  
  
"I know."  
  
"She loves you and nothing, not even Gohan, can separate you two now. Try and get some rest, knowing my son he's going to come back wanting answers to some hard questions."  
  
"Hai, Goku-san. Thanks." With that he watched the gentle giant leave the room.  
  
"Pan, do you know how wonderful your grandpa is?" he whispered to the silent form of his mate. Turning on the alarms to the machines to wake him if anything happened, Trunks settled into the chair again and began to meditate.  
About 4 hours later (about 6 pmish).  
  
"Trunks? Wake up sleepy-head.Gohan and Videl are here to see you." Bulma whispered to her sleeping son.  
  
"Huh, what? Gohan and Videl? Okay, I'm coming." stuttered Trunks as he rose from his chair, stretching and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He quickly scanned the monitors checking for any changes in Pan's condition, all showing neither improvement nor any setbacks. With a small sigh he ran his hand through his hair trying to tame it down and did a quick clothes check before following his mother out to the sunroom where Gohan and Videl were waiting.  
  
"Gohan-sama and Videl-sama." Trunks spoke as he entered the room bowing at the waist to show respect to his future-in-laws.  
  
"Trunks." Gohan answered with a small nod of his head, accepting his show of respect.  
  
"If you don't mind Gohan and I have a few questions for you and I would like to hear what exactly happened from you." Videl asked.  
  
"Of course I don't mind. Would you like to hear what happened first? Trunks answered. Videl nodded and he proceeded to tell the tale of what had happened again. When he had finished he looked to his mates parents ready to answer the onslaught of questions he knew they had for him.  
  
"Well, I guess the first question we have for you is do you plan to marry our daughter?" Gohan asked in a tone unlike Trunks had ever heard from him.  
  
"Yes, I do. Where or when I don't know since we really haven't discussed anything yet." he replied back.  
  
"Do you have any type of feelings for our daughter, or are you just going to marry her out of duty?" Gohan shot back.  
  
There it was. Gohan had put the big question out and Trunks knew that the answer he gave would either mean his life or a happy future father-in-law. "Well?" Gohan interrupted when he thought Trunks was stalling.  
  
"Alright, you want the truth.yes, I love your daughter. I've been in love with her for awhile now. I didn't want to ruin our friendship if she didn't return my feelings and I didn't want to betray your trust either by going after her. So, all this time I've waited and prayed that she would return my feelings. And she has, I love her even more today then I did yesterday and I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Trunks finished, waiting for Gohan's ki to skyrocket and the blast that would end his life. They sat in silence for a few minutes not sure of what was going to happen.  
  
Finally, Gohan cleared his throat and said the words that no one expected to hear. "I believe that you are sincere Trunks and that you do love my daughter. So, you better take care of her or else I WILL end your life in the most slow and painful way I can find." Gohan smiled to himself as the color began to return to Trunks face, the boy has been scared out of his mind. He chuckled softly and let Videl ask the nest question.  
  
"Where are you going to live? You can't live in Caps. Corp all your life."  
  
"Actually, believe it or not I recently bought 100 acres of forested land between your home and Caps. Corp. Currently, construction has begun on a house I designed and it should be ready to move into by the middle of November. (It's August in the story. ^_^)" he finished.  
  
"What about school and her finding a job?" Gohan jumped in.  
  
"I have no intentions of keeping her from doing whatever she wants to do. She can finish her schooling, start teaching wherever, I would even open a school for her if that's what would make her happy."  
  
"Children, do you want them?" came the question so quietly from Videl that Trunks almost didn't hear her.  
  
"I would love children but that's up to Pan if she wants any, she does have to carry him or her for nine months and then give birth. But if she wants them I'll be more than happy to give them to her." Trunks responded but stopped suddenly when he realized what he said to Gohan and Videl. He had basically told his mates parents that he couldn't wait to GIVE her children, in other words have sex. Suddenly the room filled with a deep resounding laugh followed by those of his parents and Videl as Gohan started to laugh at Trunks blunder.  
  
"Ha, ha ha .Trunks its alright I understand where your going with your answer, ha ha, I said the same thing to Mr. Satan when I asked for permission to marry Videl. Ha ha." roared Gohan as he remembered going through the exact same thing. To dumb founded by the change of events Trunks couldn't help but start laughing as well. After that they all relaxed and discussed plans for the future.  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
Coming soon Ch 4!!! 


	4. CH 4

I do not own Dragon Ball Z.blah blah blah.I'm just borrowing the characters.  
  
Waiting for the Moon Chapter 4  
  
2:57am Regen Room  
  
Floating. She was floating, where she wasn't sure. All she knew was that the darkness was slowly beginning to fade out, but she couldn't see anything. That's when she remembered. She was dead; she had died in Trunks arms! "Dende!" her cry shattered the darkness.  
  
"Pan calm yourself you are not dead. His love for you brought you back; you are only healing right now. Do not be frightened." Dende's soothing voice filled her head. She sobbed silently, but felt herself begin to choke and the same feeling of not being able to breathe again overcame her.  
  
"NO!" she screamed. Frantically she tried to grab hold of what was cutting off her air supply, but could not. Desperately she tried to power up and destroy it but it didn't work. The harder she fought the more it seemed she couldn't free herself, suddenly the sound of an alarm broke through causing her fight harder.  
  
"Pan, stop you'll kill yourself!" his voice echoed through her mind as she felt his ki enter the room.  
  
"Trunks!" she sobbed back as she stopped struggling and pressed her hand to the glass searching for his.  
  
"Can you hear me Pan-chan?" His voiced responded back.  
  
"Yes.help me please I can't breathe." she cried out to him.  
  
"Don't fight the tube it's helping you breath, and I'll have you out once the tank drains. Kaasan is coming, it'll be alright." Knowing now that she was safe she tried to relax and let the ventilator breath for her, but found it almost impossible and continued to struggle.  
A few minutes earlier..  
  
He sat at the table slowly swirling the remnants of the tea his mother had made for him an hour ago when he had refused to sleep. Glancing at the kitchen clock he gave a low sigh when he noticed it was almost three in the morning. Gohan and Videl had finally left about 10 or so after checking on Pan one more time for the night. He had stayed with Pan again until his mother made him go take a shower and drink the tea. She still treated him like he was 10, he thought. What she needs is some grandkids to spoil and take care of he joked to himself. The silence was pierced suddenly as the warning system went off in the regen room. He bolted from the kitchen, yelling out to his Kaasan and Tousaan to help him. As he neared the room he could feel her ki jumping up and down as she struggled to fight the wires and ventilator. "Pan, stop you'll kill yourself!" he cried out in his mind as he rushed to the computer to drain the tank.  
  
"Trunks!" she sobbed in her mind when she heard him.  
  
Startled he looked up to see if she had freed herself only to find her calming down in the tank, hand pressed to the glass searching for his. "Can you hear me Pan-chan?" he tentatively asked in his mind as he finished the coding sequence to empty the tank and turned back to her.  
  
"Yes." she cried out again to him "Help me please I can't breathe.".  
  
"Don't fight the tube it's helping you breath, and I'll have you out once the tank drains. Kaasan is coming it'll be alright." As if on cue Bulma and Vegeta came flying through the door; Bulma ran to the computer checking to make sure Pan was physically alright to be coming out of the tank. She breathed a sigh of relief when the report showed that she was healed, the last thing she wanted to do was to sedate Pan. Vegeta leaned against the wall nearest to the tank in case they needed his help.  
  
"Pan you have to stop."  
  
"I can't breathe.get it out!"  
  
"It's going to take a little while.I'm sorry. Try and breath with me, please just try."  
  
Vegeta watched as his mate flew around the room shutting off various monitor and scanners as the tank slowly drained. Turning his eyes to his son he watched in silent amazement as Pan calmed down visibly and attempted to breath with the machine, no his son's breathing! But the boy hadn't said a word! He watched as her hand pushed against the wall of the tank searching for his, when he placed his on the opposite side she instantly stopped as if know that he was right there. "Damn, the bond is already there and they haven't even claimed each other yet." he muttered softly under his breath.  
  
As her body settled softly on the bottom of the tank Trunks reached for the control switch and unlocked the tank wall. The last of the tank fluid drained away as Pan struggled to open her eyes and rip the tube from her throat. A pair of hands grabbed hers and held them as she went to reach for the ventilator. A soft cloth was wiped across her face and her eyes, a voice somewhere above her was telling her to open her eyes. She did as she was told, only to be blinded by the brightness. Struggling against the restraints she could vaguely hear a voice say "Over to the exam table Trunks." Suddenly she felt herself scooped up and held tightly against a warm body. Gently, Trunks laid her down and the voices start up again.  
  
"Tousaan, hold her hands for me I have to help Kasaan."  
  
"Trunks, grab that towel to clean her with for right now and the blanket to wrap her in."  
  
"Woman, get that thing out of her lungs before she loses her control and hurts someone."  
  
"Vegeta, I have to drain the fluid first or else she'll basically drown!"  
  
"Kaasan, just help her!"  
  
She let herself go numb when it all became too much to process. She was somewhat aware of Trunks and Bulma removing the electrodes and wires from her body and the hum of the ventilator machine as it started to drain the fluid away. As her lungs began to empty she fought to draw breaths on her own from the air that was being pumped into to replace the fluid. A shadow crossed her face, causing her to open her eyes. "Pan, we're going to remove the tube now. Try to relax, take a deep breath and on the count of three blow out as hard as you can." Dumbly, she nodded her head and took a deep breath. The hands holding her own brought hers down to her sides but continued to hold them there. He asked the other voice if she's was ready and to go on the count of three. "1, 2, 3."  
  
The pain rushed through her throat and lungs as the tube slid out. Gasping to draw a breath she managed to give a strangled cry before she was overcome with a fit of coughing as her lungs tried to expel the remnants of the fluid. A warm soft hand, like her mothers, caressed her cheek and another pushed her hair from her eyes when the fit eased up.  
  
"Pan, take slow, even breaths it will help, ok? Trunks give her some oxygen just till her vitals are back in her normal range." Bulma spoke softly to Pan as she raised the exam table to a more upright position. Grabbing the blanket that Trunks had brought over Bulma covered the young woman and watched as her son put the tubing in place and turned the tank on with a slight hiss. After a few tense minutes Pan's color began to visibly return and was becoming more aware of her surroundings.  
  
"Pan." Trunks began but stopped when she tried to turn towards him but couldn't. Instantly, he was at her side feeling out her ki trying to sense what was wrong. It felt alright, but a little off somehow, almost weak. Lost in his thoughts he jumped when her small hand found its way into his. Looking up he watched as she smile softly at him and whispered his name to him. "Trunks-chan." Giving her hand a gentle squeeze he turned to his mother who was bent over one of the computer printouts.  
  
"Mom, what's wrong with her? You said she was healed! Why can't she move?"  
  
"Trunks think about it! She attained a new power level in your battle, was seriously injured, died from those injuries, was somehow brought back by you with ki energy, and she's been in the tank for over two days. Her body maybe healed but physically, mentally, and emotionally she's exhausted. The tank can only heal injuries not the basic needs of your body. Pan's going to need a couple days of rest before she's back to herself." Bulma answered as she rummaged through her medical supplies gathering instruments and a file marked 'Son, Pan'. Now I want you boys out of the room so I can give Pan an exam to make sure everything is alright. Go, now!"  
  
As if to confirm what Bulma had just said Pan gave a large yawn and smiled sheepishly at Trunks and if saying to say sorry. He could feel her reaching out to him again through her mind to his but shook his head no, sending back to her instead 'Rest, don't push it.' Not caring that his parents were watching he kissed her softly on the lips and whispered "I'll be right outside if you need me, alright?" she nodded her head and squeezed his hand as he headed towards the door.  
  
As he closed the door behind him, Trunks was grabbed roughly by his father and pushed up against the wall.  
  
"I thought you told me you hadn't mated or bonded with her?!"  
  
"I didn't, we only kissed a few times. Nothing happened."  
  
"Then tell me how an the hell you were speaking to her in there?!"  
  
"I would like to know that myself, but I don't. My best guess is that it happened when I brought her back. It must have opened some sort of bond between us." Trunks replied, staring straight back into his father's dark eyes. Something he normally wouldn't of done but then again things hadn't been normal lately either. They stayed locked in an undeclared battle, waiting to see who would back down first, for several minutes until what seemed like an understanding was reached between them without a word being spoken.  
  
"Vegeta, if your done interrogating our son can I have him back in here?" interrupted Bulma.  
  
"Woman." Vegeta growled back at his mate. "Don't woman me or else you'll be on the couch for the next week mister!" Bulma threatened right back. At the prospect of being shut out of his own room, Vegeta shut up for once. Turning back to her son, she watched as he tucked a stray piece of Pan's hair behind her ear and whispered something to her that only she could hear. A small, tired smile spread across her face as she took his hand in hers'. Clearing her throat Bulma got the attention of her son and soon to be daughter-in-law.  
  
"Trunks," he turned to face her "can you help Pan get cleaned up, into some comfortable cloths, and bring her back down here after that so I can give her some medication?"  
  
A bit shocked at his mother's forwardness he questioned Pan through their link. 'Is that okay with you?'  
  
'Yes, she asked me first anyway or else she would have helped me and you would still be out in the hall.' She answered back with a bemused tone.  
  
'Smart aleck.' he shot back at her and was rewarded with a very saiyain smirk. "Okay. We'll be back down in a bit." He replied, only to find his mother was busy working on some sort of sample. Turning back to Pan he asked her quietly. "Can you walk?"  
  
"I'm going to try." as she managed to swing her legs off the exam table. Reaching out to steady her Trunks wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her stand. "That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." she whispered as she took a step forward, only to have her legs give out from under her. But Trunks had been ready to catch her if she fell and swept her into his arms. "Oh my hero!" she exclaimed softly in a bad impression of a swooning maiden. Chuckling quietly he smiled at her only to frown slightly when a huge yawn escaped her. 'Lets get you cleaned up, so you can get some rest.' She nodded tiredly as the burst of adrenaline wore off. With that she rested her head on his shoulder as he headed for the upstairs living quarters.  
Upstairs.  
  
Reaching the guest bathroom, Trunks opened the door with a touch of his ki. "Light level three." He stated to the house computer that controlled things like room temperatures, the servo bots, etc. The lights came up to a soft brightness that allowed them plenty of light but not so bright that it blinded them. "New trick that Bulma taught her computer?" Pan questioned. "One of those ideas that pops in her head and she can have it done in less than 10 minutes." Trunks chuckled. Setting Pan down on the counter he closed the door and set about gathering some towels and bath toiletries for her. She watched as he busied himself getting more frustrated by the minute. He has been walking on eggshells with her since he had pulled her from the tank, almost as if he was afraid of hurting her again.  
  
"Trunks-chan." She called quietly to him. His head shot up at the sound of her voice. "Come here." hesitating he walked over to her. Untangling her arms from the blanket, she adjusted it around her and took his hands in hers when he stopped in front of her. Meeting his eyes she kissed him softly on the lips, pulling him into a deeper one before he could protest, giving his saiyan side a chance to kick in. Burying his fingers into her hair he let himself go for a moment, savoring the taste and feel of her lips against his. Breaking the kiss she whispered "I'm not made of glass, so stop treating me like I am. Your not going to hurt me, what happened was a freak accident, me dying not the injury, but I'm here now and I'm not going away again for a long time."  
  
"Hai, Pan-chan." He replied pulling away from her to start the bath. With that done he grabbed two toothbrushes and loaded them with toothpaste. Handing one to her and sticking the other one in his own mouth the only sounds in the bathroom was that of running water and the brushing of teeth. Turning her head Pan spit and directed a playful scowled at Trunks. "What?!" came his muffled response. "You trying to tell me that my breath is bad or something?" she growled back. Spitting out his own mouthful he stood ready to defend himself. "Pan." he began "Trunks be quiet." Replied Pan while she pulled him towards her and gave him a kiss to silence him. "And shut the water off while your at it, you're going to flood the bathroom." Shooting a scowl back at her he obeyed and turned to help her over to the tub.  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
Chapter 5 coming soon! 


	5. CH 5

I do not own Dragon Ball Z.blah blah blah.I'm just borrowing the characters.  
  
Waiting for the Moon Chapter 5  
  
30 minutes later.  
  
Hearing the soft sound of bare feet hitting the linoleum flooring in the hallway, Bulma looked up from the data sheet she had been working on in time to see her son and Pan slowly making their way down the hall. Trunks had his arm wrapped around Pan's waist steadying her but she was walking under her own power. As they entered the room Pan flashed a small but triumphant smile towards Bulma; Bulma gave a quiet sigh and silently sent prayers of thanks to Dende for the young woman's continuing recovery. Giving Pan the once over, she noted that her color had improved remarkably and that she looked relaxed and comfortable in a faded pair of Trunk's old boxers and wife beater with her hair pulled up in a messy bun. Bulma gathered what she needed to give Pan her medication, turning she smiled as her son boosted his mate up onto the exam table. Setting up the syringe and measuring out Pan's dosage, she took up an alcohol swab and prepped Pan's left bicep for the injection. Readying the hated, but necessary, shot she asked, "Ready?" Pan nodded, grabbing Trunks hand and burying her face in his neck. As she administered the shot Bulma looked up at her son's face as Pan hissed in reaction to the burning sensation that was brought on by her body's reaction to the drugs; a questioning look spread across his face as he made to question his mother about what was going on, but she shook her head 'No' and mouthed 'It's Pan's place to tell you about it.' Satisfied he returned his attention to Pan and began to rub her back as his mother covered the puncture site with a small band-aid.  
  
"Alright, you're done. Do you feel like trying to eat something?" Bulma asked the raven beauty as she slid off the table. "I think so." Pan answered quietly as another yawn escaped her and with that they headed for the kitchen.  
  
After eating a small meal, small in terms of a saiyan meal, of some toast, juice, fruit, and cereal (by this time its almost 6am) Trunks scooped up Pan from her chair where she had been nodding off and headed upstairs to her bedroom. [Pan has her own room at the Brief's house since she spends so much time there training and spending time with Bra.]  
  
Gazing intently at the face of his dozing mate as he made his way down the hall to her room, a smile of contentment settled across his face. Using a small amount of ki, he levitated her body and pulled down the comforter and sheets and settled her into the position he knew that she slept in. After tucking her in, closing the blinds, and placing one final kiss on he forehead he turned to leave.  
  
"Trunks?" her voice called out suddenly, startling him, "Will you please stay with me? I don't want to be alone." She asked quietly as he turned to look at her. Running his hand through his purple locks he responded. "Are you sure?" Her lithe figure sat up and nodded. "Alright, I'll be right back." He said and left the room. Several minutes later he returned dressed in a pair of old basketball shorts worn over his boxer briefs (they're so sexy!) and no shirt. Watching as she scooted over to one side of the bed he went to the vacated side and slid between the sheets. Some how knowing that she needed to be close to him right now he set about making a small nest out of the pillows, when he was satisfied he laid back on his side and opened his arms as she moved towards him. Gathering her close he felt her relax and sigh softly as she began to drift off again, not wanting to go to sleep without kissing her one more time he called her name softly. She looked up at him with dark, sleepy eyes and was caught up in a soft passionate kiss full of promise and understanding and together they drifted off as the sun began to peak over the mountains.  
  
Down the hall Bulma awoke as her husband rose to go train, "Vegeta, what time is it?" she called mutely from the pillow she had buried her face in. "Almost noon, lazy wench." Teased Vegeta with a smirk at the squawk of aggravation that came from the bed. "Hush, woman." He stated before silencing her with a kiss, "Do you want to check on the brats with me or not?" nodding silently she slipped from his grasp and tied a robe around her and ran a brush through her bed tousled hair. Making their way down the hall to Pan's room, Bulma grabbed Vegeta's arm to stop him "Vegeta, they didn't, haven't." she trailed off. "No, their ki's have been at level the last 5 hours. I believe that they're sleeping still." Opening the door with the silent practiced ease of parents on the snoop, Bulma and Vegeta stuck their heads into the room. Bulma sighing inwardly with relief as she watched Pan's body rise and fall in a steady rhythm with Trunks breathing. Squeezing her mate's hand at the scene before them; Pan was as close as physically possible to Trunks with her face buried in his neck and her one free arm was clutched in Trunks' and pulled into her chest like a life line. Suddenly Pan gasped softly in her sleep and struggled briefly with an invisible assailant and threw her leg over Trunks' hip, Bulma watched as her son's other arm snacked out and around Pan's back and drew her closer to him. Closing the door softly as Pan quieted again, Bulma turned to Vegeta, "How long do you suppose they'll sleep?" she asked as she followed him down the hall. "As long as their bodies need it, until hunger wakes them, or a certain father comes to see his daughter." Chuckled Vegeta as he kissed his wife again and headed downstairs to train.  
  
Pan awoke to the now familiar achy, groggy feeling of her body's reaction to her birth control and the pulsing of cramps in her groin. Disentangling herself from Trunks' she managed to get free without waking him and made it to the bathroom in her room. While she washed her hands she noted that it was almost two in the afternoon, yawning again she headed back to her bed. As she settled back into the covers, a very masculine voice filled with sleep startled her. "Everything okay?" "Yeah, just had to take care of something." "Oh, are you in pain?" "Yes, but nothing that I haven't dealt with before." She sighed as she looked into his blue eyes. "Come here." He beckoned softly to her, taking his hand she let him pull her to him and turn her over so that he was now spooning her. She gasped as his hand found the edge of her tank top and slid underneath, as well as, under the elastic of her boxer shorts. Feeling her breath quicken he softly kissed the back of her neck and moved his hand slight lower. "Shh, it's okay. I'm just going to do a pain relief technique that my father taught me." he whispered to her. Carefully, he began to massage and knead the area with short circular motions using the entire area of his hand. Pan could feel the calluses on his palms that existed from years of training and the smooth round edges of his fingertips that spoke of a man who spent his days doing paper work and meeting clients. Slowly, she could feel her muscles begin to loosen as Trunks' added a bit of ki to his touch, just enough to ease the pain and warm her knotted muscles. Yawning and stretching slightly under his touch as the pain ebbed away she turned and kissed him softly before slipping back to sleep still curled into the curve of his body. Allowing sleep claim him again he continued his ministrations until he joined his mate in the realm of dreams.  
  
"Trunks, Pan wake up! Come on you two, you've slept the entire day away. Aren't you hungry? Besides Pan your parents are here for dinner. You've got to get cleaned up. Please you guys?" Bra pleaded as she tried to wake up her best friend and brother. "Alright, Bra I'm awake." Came Trunks muffled voice as he tried to swat at he is sister. "Me too." Yawned Pan from under the pillow she had pulled over her and Trunks head when Bra had entered the room. "Okay, you guys have 20 minutes till dinners ready." Called Bra as she flounced out of the room. Throwing back the covers and stretching like a lion that just woke from a long nap Trunks rolled to his right, trapping Pan in a gentle embrace under him. Tugging the pillow from her face he kissed her deeply, drawing away he stroked her cheek as he gazed into her dark eyes. "Think you can handle getting cleaned up and dressed by yourself?" he teased "I think so, considering my dad's downstairs." She smirked back at him. Kissing her once more he levered himself off the bed and headed for the door and his room. Stretching herself and groaning as her ribs shifted, she slowly made her way to the shower.  
Gohan stood in the kitchen chatting with Bulma and Vegeta about the events of Pan's emergence from the regen tank, while Videl helped Chi-Chi finish making a salad for dinner and asking questions when she had one. Hearing noise on the stairs and then the hall he looked up as his daughter entered the room. She was holding Trunks' hand as much for help to remain steady as in an outward expression of their new relationship. She had obviously dried her hair using her ki since it fell down her back in a dark waterfall that she could only manage when she did just that. She was wearing a light blue polo shirt and a pair of jeans that showed off her belly button ring and the tattoo of Shen-long curled around the seven dragon balls that she had gotten on her lower back right above where her tail would have been. She looked healthy and relaxed though a little tired looking still; over all she appeared no worse for wear from her ordeal and smiled re-assuredly at her father. Excusing himself he moved to her and caught her in a hug that threatened to break her ribs again. Everyone in the kitchen watched silently as a million and one things past unsaid between father and daughter, finally Pan whispered "Daddy, you're going to break my ribs if you hug me any harder." She stated with a soft chuckle. Laughing himself he released her, with a kiss on top of her head on top of her head, into the arms of her mother. Mother and daughter hugged, shed a few tears, and spoke quiet words that no one else could hear. "Tables done!" called Bra from the patio breaking the silence in the kitchen and Pan went to greet her grandparents and uncle.  
  
After the last dishes had been taken away and everyone had had their fill of tea and dessert, the Son's minus Gohan and Videl, said their good-byes and Pan promising to train with her grandfather in the coming weeks to work on her SSJ2 form. Bra left to go back to school (freshman at a university two cities over), which left the three couples to discuss things and for parents to catch-up with their daughter. By ten Pan was beginning to wear out and her parents left to let her get some more rest, with the promise that she would be home tomorrow. After reassuring Bulma that she was feeling fine, just tired she and Trunks said good night to Vegeta and Bulma and headed upstairs. Reaching the top of the stairs Pan turned to Trunks and kissed him, whispering "Stay with me again?" more of a question than a statement. "Where else would I go with you here?" he whispered back and caught her in another kiss. They both went to their own rooms to change, Trunks finished first and headed back to Pan's room. Once there he heard the sound of running water coming from her bathroom as she got ready for bed. Grabbing a blanket off the love seat that Pan had found at a yard sale and brought over to C.C., he opened a window and flew up to the roof and waited for Pan. When she finished getting ready for bed, Pan walked out into her room only to find it empty, but quickly saw the open window and sensed Trunks on the roof. Throwing a short summer robe on over her pajamas, she gathered her ki and levitated up to join her mate. She found him lying on a blanket, gazing at the waning moon that hung low in the sky seemingly lost in thought.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" she questioned him using an old American saying. Looking up he smiled as he took in the sight of her floating above him. She was wearing a pair of cotton board shorts done in yellow with tiny cherries dotted across the material and a yellow tank top with a cherry in the center. As well as, a short red summer robe that hung open around her and her hair braided in a long braid that hung over her shoulder. "Hmm, not a penny but I'll settle for you instead." He answered with a groan of controlled desire, and plucked her from the air, pulling her to him. Capturing her mouth he let himself become lost in the sight, taste, smell, and feel of her against him for a few moments, letting his thoughts slip away. He pulled away slowly resting his forehead against hers and kissing her nose while she kissed him back on the chin in the way that their Saiyan ancestors had done before recorded history began. Settling back onto his side he steeled himself for what he was about to do.  
  
"Pan." "Mmmhmm?" "I have something I need to tell you." He looked down at her; she was regarding him with solemn eyes, but that also reflected the depths of her feelings for him. "Pan when I woke up to find you dead in my arms the other day I thought I was going to die myself. Not just because of us becoming mates but because I've had feelings for you for quite awhile. I'm not sure when these feeling started, but all I knew was that I couldn't tell you or act on my feelings without disrespecting you father or the press hounding us and ruining any chance of us having a relationship. I had to wait for the events of the last few days to happen, for me to acknowledge my feelings to your parents and mine, and now I can share them with you. I've watched you grow from the young girl who went on a dragonball search with me to a beautiful woman who's love for life is as infectious as her smile. Pan, I want to be part of your life, but not just as your mate; I want to be your husband, friend, lover, father to our children, protector from the evils of this life, but most of all I want to love you. Son Pan, know that when I say this I mean it with every fiber of my being, I love you." He watched her closely for any signs of a reaction to his sudden confession. Silently, a single tear welled up in her eye and fell softly down her cheek. He went to wipe it away but instead she grabbed his hand and drew it into her own and kissed it.  
  
"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that to me." she whispered. "Kami, we must be the most stubborn love struck couple ever." she chuckled softly. "Trunks, I've felt the same way for what seems like an eternity. I couldn't tell you because of my father, our age difference which I know doesn't matter to us but to the press it would look like I was gold digging, and the fact that I was afraid you didn't return my feelings. When your father told me what I was going through I was horrified, but I realized sometime after that the only man I would ever want and love could only be you." She pushed herself up using Trunks as leverage, but pushed him down under her. She leaned over him, ensnared him a soft kiss and whispered, "Trunks Vegeta Briefs, I love you." as she gazed into his azure eyes. They briefly became caught up in flurry of touching, soft words of want and desire, and kisses. When they broke apart they lay intertwined in each other's embrace, lost in each other's thoughts. Catching one of Trunks thoughts as it passed through her subconscious she turned to him and asked "Do you want to know what the injection your mother gave me was?" he nodded as she sat up and pulled him upright as well. "Basically, it's a form of birth control that she developed for me so that I wouldn't get pregnant when we umm, mated for the first time when either you or I claimed one another. I still go through a quote on quote heat when the moon is full just now I won't get pregnant, but now that I guess we've at least partially bonded I'm not sure what it will be like next month in terms of my behavior. Several hours or up to a day after I get my injection my cycle will start and I'm left with what feels like a 24-48 hour cold, the first injection I had landed me in the medical ward here for a few days. Don't be upset please, I want children in the future but I want to finish school first and of course I want to be with you." She rushed out and waited nervously for his reaction. He sat quietly mulling over what she had just told him, finally he took her hand in his and kissed it much as she had done earlier to his and pulled her into his embrace. "Why would I be upset? I'm a jealous man, I don't want to have to share you just yet with a bunch of brats." He stated much like his father would, unable to control his laughter he kissed her and opened his mental link to her. "Whenever your ready to have a baby just let me know, I'm in no rush. I want to spend time with you and enjoy our life together some before we try for a baby. But like I said before, I love you and when your ready I'll be ready." She gapped back at him and slapped his chest lightly before kissing him and sending back "You purple hair jerk! Don't do that to me! But I love you too." Together they discussed plans for the future until Pan began to yawn again and they retired to her bedroom to sleep. 


	6. CH 6

****I'm baaa~aack!!! Who out there feels like beating me up? Yes, SabellaPan I know, you're the first one on the list to kick my butt. *Hangs her head in shame.* I can make a million excuse for this story taking forever to finish, but everyone knows how real life cuts into writing. Anyway here's the next installment of Waiting for the Moon for you, and I can promise you another update sometime soon. (Read the author's note at the end of the chapter for more details *grins evilly*. A special thanks goes out to my muse who helped me to get back into my writing, luv ya gurl! Now on to the story....  
  
***  
  
Pan woke the next morning groping for Trunks' body to snuggle against, only to find herself alone. Her hand bumped a piece of paper lying on the pillow next to her, a red rose lay nestled next to it. Smiling to herself she picked up her gift and smelled it, laying it down she unfolded the note which he had folded into an origami crane.  
  
Pan-chan, Sorry I couldn't be there when you woke this morning, but I have a meeting that I have to be at in an hour. However, I also went in early so that I can finish early and be able to take you out this evening. I'll be back to pick you up at six, wear something nice if you can and if you decide to go home today call and let me know. I love you and miss you already. ~Trunks P.S. Mom needs to see you in the lab for a few more tests, no more shots or needles, she promised!  
  
She reread the note once more and twirled the rose in her fingers slowly, admiring its color and smell. Withdrawing into her thoughts she concentrated until she found the intangible link that connected her to Trunks. Founding it she touched it with a brief mental caress and called his name softly. His response took only a moment, but his surprise at her sudden appearance was apparent. He recovered quickly and sent back his own touch and called her name as well "Pan-chan".  
  
She shivered as she felt the phantom caress of his fingers on her own as if he was holding her hand. It faded slowly, the sensation of touch lingering for a second. Grabbing the pillow he had slept on she hugged it to her. Inhaling deeply she breathed in the light musk and spice scent that belong to her mate; she lay there for several minutes until she felt ready to face the day without him. Rolling over she rubbed the remaining sleep from her eyes and glanced at the clock, noting that it was after nine. Stretching and twisting slightly to work the kinks out, she rose to go shower and then to find Bulma.  
  
A few minutes earlier at CC Headquarters...  
  
Trunks sat in a meeting of the Development Department, going over the plans for a new capsule product. He was busy scribbling notes on the researchers' progress and speculated outcomes, when Pan's voice and tentative touch filled his mind. "Trunks-chan". Shocked at her sudden mental appearance he dropped hi pen with an audible 'thunk'. Collecting himself mentally, he sensed that she was alright and just seeking him out.  
  
Concentrating for a moment he sent back a gentle touch of his own and called her back. Satisfied he let himself be brought back to the present by the development chair-head asking him if he was alright. Nodding he picked up his pen once more and muttered an excuse about remembering something important that he had forgotten.  
  
Later that day, much later...  
  
Trunks made it back to C.C. by quarter of six after getting stuck in traffic in the city, checking his plans for the evening one more time, and picking up some items he needed. Entering the kitchen he poured himself a glass of tea as he searched the house for Pan's ki signature. When he had talked to her briefly during his lunch break she had told him that his sister was helping her to get ready for their evening out. He found that she was upstairs still, most likely doing whatever woman did to get ready to go out.  
  
Smiling softly he picked up the phone and placed a call that he had needed to make all day. As he waited for Pan to finish getting ready, he spoke quietly with Gohan and Videl on the phones conference line. Recognizing the 'squeak' of Pan's door opening upstairs he promised that she would be home late that evening and said goodbye.  
  
Making his way to the foyer, he could hear the soft sounds of foot fall at the top of the stairs. Glancing up he took in the raven haired beauty as she descended, the smile on his face grew as she came closer and closer to him. Smiling shyly back at him, Pan carefully made her way down the stairs. Still not used to the lace up sandals that Bra had made her wear with the halter top sundress they had picked for her to wear, she gripped the banister to maintain her balance.  
  
Her hair was twisted up in a messy knot and was held in place with pins that had tiny white flowers attached to them. Silver hoops adorned her ears and flashed in the sun, which was filtering in through the windows in the entranceway. Reaching the bottom step Trunks offered her his hand, taking it she stepped into his embrace and soft welcoming kiss.  
  
"You look beautiful." He whispered to her as he held her. "Thank you, your sister helped...a lot." She laughed softly. Sobering up she looked him in the eyes. "I missed you..."  
  
"I know, I could feel you with me all day"  
  
"This is going to be a lot harder than we thought..."  
  
"We'll figure it out. Don't worry; however we do need to be going or else we'll be late for our reservations." He answered. Calling upstairs he and Pan bid Bra and his mother good night. "Thanks for the help Bra!" Pan shouted as Trunks took her hand and led her out the front door.  
  
On the road...  
  
Pan smiled as she leaned back in the passenger seat of Trunks convertible and the wind whipped the loose strands of her hair around. Looking over at Trunks she squeezed his hand that she was holding, he looked over at her briefly and smiled reassuredly at her. Lifting her hand to his lips he kissed it lightly before placing his attention back on the curving mountain road they were driving on.  
  
Closing her eyes she sighed softly as she thought about the events of the last few days. Never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined a week ago that she would be where she was now. The feelings that she had been hiding for so long were out in the open and she was free to tell the man that she loved her heart.  
  
Trunks slowed the car as they approached a clearing off on the shoulder of the road. Pulling off he put the car in park, glancing over at the young woman who sat next to him. She was curiously looking around at their surroundings, completely at ease. Smiling he unlatched her seatbelt to bring her attention back to him.  
  
"We have a short walk from here, but I think it'll be worth it." He told her as he walked around the car to take her hand. Patting his pocket, he checked to see if the capsules he placed there earlier were still there. They were he then adjusted his coat casually brushing over the pocket checking for the most important item of all. Satisfied it was all there he tugged on his mate's hand slightly and led her off into the trees.  
  
Pushing aside a low hanging branch Trunks held it up for Pan to pass under it; he released it carefully and turned to join her. Encircling her waist in a loving embrace he smirked at her obvious state of shock. All she could do was stare in awe at the scene before them. They were standing in a clearing on the edge of a mountain side cliff; the valley extending out before them. The view was spectacular with the sun just beginning to turn the sky various shades of pink and orange. Fading rays of light broke through the few clouds on the horizon and set the valley ablaze in color.  
  
Turing in his arms, Pan reached up and guided his lips down to her's in slow gentle kiss. They remained in each other's arms for awhile, content to just be with one another and watching the ever changing scene before them. Suddenly Pan's stomach growled loudly, causing them to both laugh aloud. "Hungry?" Trunks asked. "Positively starved." She replied. "I hope you brought something to eat."  
  
"I did happen to bring a little something for us." He said as he withdrew the capsules from his pocket. Hitting the activation button he tossed them out onto the ground in front of them. A blanket and picnic basket appeared when the puff of smoke cleared. Kneeling down he busied himself spreading out the blanket and unloading the basket, while Pan carefully undid the laces of her sandals.  
  
He lit the few lanterns he had brought; hanging them from the sturdy branches of the oak that over hung the area where they sat. A soft glow grew over the area as the darkness continued to fall. Fire flies danced on the far side of the clearing as the first stars began to come out. Opening the containers of food, Trunks heated up the dishes that needed to be using a small bit of ki. Pulling out the last 3 items in the basket he placed the wine glasses down and opened the bottle of wine and placed it to the side.  
  
Turning his attention back to Pan, an instant to late he realized that she had been waiting for him. She attacked him driving him down until he was completely seated; she began to push off his jacket next. Grabbing her hands, he gently pushed her back and kissed her forehead softly. "Let me do it, alright? Then I promise I'm all yours." He sighed thankfully as she turned her attention to his shoes instead of his jacket.  
  
Taking off his coat he carefully folded it and placed it next to the basket and then gratefully accepted the plate of food that Pan offered him. They ate in silence for a few minutes both engrossed in breaking their fast. Noting that she had something on her plate that he didn't, he casually reached over and stabbed at the piece of roasted veggie.  
  
She protested lightly and playfully smacked his fork away with her own. Trying again from a different angle, his attempt was thwarted again. Acting hurt he began to pout and turned back to his own plate miserably. Laughing softly at him, she skewered the piece of squash he had wanted and scooted over to him.  
  
"Trunk-chan." She called softly, his head lifting and turning to her. As he opened his mouth to answer he found her fork and the elusive piece of squash in his open mouth. Her eyes sparked with mischief as he closed his lips around the fork and took the offered veggie. Merriment in her voice she chided him, "If you wanted something all you had to do was ask."  
  
He swallowed as he finished off the squash. "All I have to do is ask, huh?" The opportunity was too good to pass up. He had planned to ask her later, over dessert maybe but to hell with the plan. Putting his plate down off to the side he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the small box that he had so carefully guarded from her.  
  
Tucking it next to his leg, he turned to the young woman at his side. She was trying to twist ramen noodles around her fork, a look of pensive concentration on her face. Kami he loved this woman, why hadn't he done something sooner to make her his wife and mate. Taking her plate and fork from her, she looked up at him uncertainty evident in her features.  
  
Cupping her check in his hand he trailed he thumb lightly over her lips, losing himself in her eyes. Her gaze meet his own, her eyes searching his for a reason in his sudden change in behavior. She had to look away when the expressions of his feelings in his face became too intense for her, it was unsettling. Picking up her wine glass she took a sip, the cool citrus taste of the chardonnay helping her focus.  
  
His hand was suddenly around the glass, prying it from her fingers. The kiss that followed was careful and sweet, she relaxed against him slowly. He softened the touch of his lips against hers until they only just brushed one another lightly. Resting forehead against forehead, he nuzzled his nose against hers breathing in her scent. Sighing quietly she pressed her lips to his gently for a moment before pulling away.  
  
Burying her head in the hollow of his neck she shivered slightly as the intensity of the small moment they had shared overwhelmed her. He broke the silence first after several minutes of her lying in his arms. "So all I have to do is ask if I want something?" Slightly confused she nodded her head, looking up at him questioningly not quite understanding what he was going on about.  
  
Sitting her more upright, he took her left hand in his twining their fingers together. Reaching down he palmed the velvet covered box in his hand. Releasing her hand he kissed her softly again carefully opening the lid while her attention was diverted. Breaking the kiss he spoke quietly. "You said that all I needed to do was to ask you if I wanted something. Pan- chan I have something I want to ask you."  
  
Her breath caught in her throat as what he said took hold in her mind. Dropping his gaze to his hand, she followed his eyes down to a small black box he held. Tears began to gather in her eyes as she took in the ring it held. "Pan-chan will you marry me?" he asked a mixture of emotions in his voice.  
  
For what seemed like an eternity she didn't answer, but in reality was only a few seconds. Her eyes lifted to his own, tears spilling down her checks. She smiled softly and took his offered hand in hers. "Hai. Hai, I'll marry you." She answered breathlessly. He kissed her soundly on the lips, laughing shakily as he pulled the ring from the box.  
  
The ring slid down her finger easily, coming to rest beautifully against her hand. The platinum band reflected the glow of the lanterns and the diamond twinkled, throwing out sparks of eternally captured fire. Placing her hands on either side of his face she kissed him, "I love you." She whispered as tears of joy continued to slip down her face. Brushing them away with the back of his hand he kissed her back. "I love you, my Saiyan princess."  
  
Laughing at his term of endearment she put her hand out in front of her, finally admiring her engagement ring. 'Oh Kami, her engagement ring.' The thought ran through her mind as a smile grew on her face. Turning back to her mate at least in the Saiyan sense, her fiancé to the rest of the world she kissed him again. "It's beautiful, thank you."  
  
"I'm glad you like it, though it's not nearly as beautiful as you." He replied, chuckling against her mouth as she began to laugh at how corny he had just sounded. Kissing her soundly to silence her, he gently pushed her down until she lay underneath him. Looking down at her face, it was full of love and hope for the future. Lowering his mouth to hers he proceeded to forget everything else in the world but her.  
  
***Alright, that's the end of this update. I promise you that there will be another update soon! The next chapter is all in my mind waiting to be written out and believe it or not the chapters that come after that are already written!!! Funny how your brain works sometimes! ^__^ Here's a link to see what Pan's engagement ring looks like is located down below, just copy and paste and you should be able to view it. The ring I picked out has the matching wedding band to go with it; I know I know I'm such a girl. Hahaha!  
  
  
  
Please read and review. Reviews make me update faster I swear, asking my muse I swear it's true! Bye for now ~ Faychan 


End file.
